


You're Mine~!

by Shadey_Wind



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Future eremin, Jean keeps getting rejected, Kidnapping, M/M, Marco's crazy, Mina and Samuel are a great ship tbh, Most of the characters are uni, Yandere, Yandere Marco, Yaoi, background Eremin happening, future rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:10:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9855404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shadey_Wind/pseuds/Shadey_Wind
Summary: Marco has had this obsessive love over Jean for a long time. Jean has never realised these feelings, so Marco's now had to take drastic measures. These measures involved kidnapping Jean and keeping him in the basement of his apartment which he shares with his two roommates, Mina and Samuel.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Idk why but the idea of Yandere! Marco intrigues me. So, enjoy this story! The chapters will mostly like range from 1000 to 2000 words.

" Why can't girls like me?!" Jean yells with a frustrated tone of voice. He was sitting in his room with his best friend, Marco when he received a text from the girl he had just asked out today. She had rejected him like any other girl he asked out. 

Jean throws his phone onto his bed and sighed which caused Marco to sigh. This happened a lot. Jean would ask a girl out, she would reject him and then he would turn to Marco for comfort. It was a seemingly never ending cycle. 

Marco wished his best friend would notice how he felt about him. He had liked him ever since the 6th grade when he realised he was gay. But for some reason, Jean remained oblivious and you'd think by now with the number of times he has been rejected by girls, he would just give up but that was not the case. 

Jean began his usual rant about how he was loveable and perfect for any girl. Marco sat there listening and nodding his head in agreement every so often. The dark-haired boy would often day dream while his friend rants. Most of the time, he saw himself interrupting him by kissing him and then confessing his feelings right then and there but he knew there were flaws with that dream. 

Firstly, Marco didn't have the confidence to follow through and actually do that. Secondly, if he were to kiss Jean and confess his feelings, there's a huge possibility he would be rejected or worse; Jean would freak out and never want to speak to him again. That was a risk he couldn't bear to take. Jean was his only real and close friend he had. Sure, there was the group of Eren, Mikasa, Armin, Sasha and Connie but he never really made a connection with those five. 

The one who he tends to speak to a lot was Armin but only when they were discussing books or 3DM gear maintenance. Other than that, he was quiet around the others and followed Jean around. 

Marco just lets out a small sigh as Jean continues ranting. He looks around the room. It was messy with a few clothes on the floor, paper and stationery on the floor and rubbish. Usually, his room was cleaner than this but it was clear Jean was becoming slack for some reason.  
" We should probably get studying, Jean." The Freckled teen suggested as he smiled at his best friend. Jean nods not really wanting to but knowing this would also help improve his grades. 

Marco pulled his backpack onto the bed and off from the floor and took out multiple books. He handed the maths book to Jean.  
" You should begin with Maths today seeing as it's your worst subject." He suggested with a friendly smile. Jean just grunted in response and opened the book. He was obviously still upset about being rejected by that girl.

' If you were to ask me out...I wouldn't reject you, Jean.' He thought and stopped a creepy smile from forming on his face. He shakes his head of those thoughts before picking up a book on English. Marco was great in every subject, unlike Jean who needed some more studying. He lied to Jean and told him he was bad in English.

" Are you gonna study English?" Jean asked as he turned the pages of the maths book. He had a bored expression painted on his face as he did so.  
" Yep!" Marco replied and pretended to read the book. He had read it so many times. Jean flops back onto the bed and lets out a bored groan.  
" Do I really have to do this?" He whined.  
" If you want to pass maths...Then yes." 

Marco stands up and puts the book down.  
" I'm gonna get us some drinks." He says before leaving Jean's room. He had been to Jean's house several times before and during those times he made sure to memorise where everything was. He walks into the kitchen and took out two glasses. He gets Jean's favourite lime soda out of the fridge and fills the glasses up with it. He reaches into his pocket and takes out a green pill. He drops into the glass he was going to give Jean and watched it dissolve into the fizzy drink.

He picked up the cups and took them back to Jean's room. Jean was still lying on his back reading the maths book. He had to study maths for his science course he was taking in university.   
" Here." Marco hands his friend the cup he had dissolved the pill in. Jean thanks him and takes it with an oblivious smile. He drinks it and not too long after gulping down most of the sweet fizzy drink, he began to feel tired until he passed out.

Marco couldn't help but allow an insane smile to form across his freckled face. He picks up Jean surprised at the fact he wasn't as heavy as he thought he was. He carries him down the stairs and out the front door. He holds Jean's limp body as best as he could while reaching into his pocket to take out his car keys. He presses a button the mobiliser and hears a familiar beep come from his car indicating it was unlocked.

He opens one of the back doors and lays Jean across the backseat. He then closes the door and locks up Jean's place so it seems like he went out somewhere. He then gets in the driver's seat and starts the car before driving off.

XXX

Marco lived in an apartment with two friends that attended the same university as him. He knew that Samuel and Mina wouldn't be home at the moment. His top priority was to bring Jean to the basement of the place and gag him so whenever he woke up he wouldn't start screaming or shouting to be let free.

He gets his unconscious friend out of the car and took him inside to the basement. He tied Jean to a chair down there and put ducktape on his mouth.  
" I hope you won't be too mad at me, Jean. I just can't have you waking up and freaking out...Heh...Anyways...I'll be back later to check if you're awake. I love you." Marco places a kiss on his cheek before leaving and locking the door to the basement. Luckily for him, his two roommates never went down there. So, keeping Jean down there was going to be easy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jean wakes up wondering where he is. He notices his tied to a chair and instantly panicked thinking Marco and him had been kidnapped. He doesn't realize what has really happened

Jean awoke in a dark room that smelt of wood decay and mold. He was still dazed but when his brain started to process things properly; he found he was unable to speak without his words becoming muffled due to duck tape keeping his mouth shut and he also found he was unable to move due to being tied to a chair. He struggled a little seeing if anyone would come to his aid. Where was Marco? Had the two been kidnapped? And what if the kidnappers had killed Marco?!

He started to panic until he heard a door open and footsteps coming downstairs and closer to him. Just in the dim lighting, he could see a familiar figure. Marco.  
" Oh...You're awake!" Marco clapped with a bright smile forming on his face. He ripped the duck tape off Jean's mouth.  
" M-Marco?! What's going on?! Why am I down here?! Why am I tied up?!" Jean questioned frantically. Marco gave a bored expression.

" You question me too much, Jean. You're here because I brought you here." Marco simply responded.  
" Why am I tied up...?" His tone had softened as confusion filled it.  
" So, you can't escape. You're mine Jean Kirstein. I won't let any girl have you or reject you ever again." After Marco stated that, Jean began to crack up laughing.  
" This has to be a joke. You got me good, Marco. You can untie me now." He laughed and looked at his best friend with a hopeful expression. He simply shook his head as his smile widened.  
" I'm not joking, Jean."  
" But you are! Why would sweet innocent Marco kidnap me and say those things if he wasn't joking?!"  
" Because 'Sweet Innocent Marco' isn't exactly the real Marco, Jean."

Jean fell silent after hearing that, his false hope disappearing along with his hopeful expression.  
" Aw, don't worry Jean! I'll take good care of you." Marco reassured him as he straddled his lap so he was facing him. He placed a loving kiss upon his friend's lips who's eyes widen in response. He pulls away not too long after for some air.  
" I love you Jean but unfortunately you weren't able to see how much I love you." He leans close to Jean's ear and smirks against it.  
" I dream of fucking your brains out every night~" He purrs causing Jean to shudder in slight disgust and panic some more.  
" Pl-please...Marco...Just let me go." Jean pleaded trying to hold back his tears.  
" You think I'm gonna do that to you right now? Mina and Samuel are home. I wouldn't make you scream while they are here." He gets off his lap and smiles at him.

" I'll be back later with food and water. Don't miss me too much~!" Marco left the basement leaving Jean in shock. Those tears he was holding back surfaced and streamed down his face. He had to be dreaming this if it wasn't a joke, right?

" Hey Marco, what were you doing in the basement?" Mina inquired curiously. Marco just gave her a bright smile.  
" I was working on an art project." That wasn't a complete lie. When he had first moved into the apartment with Mina and Samuel, he would use the basement for art projects like painting big canvases.  
" You got back into art?"   
" Yeah, I really missed it but uni can be hectic."  
" How was your study session with Jean?"  
" It went well actually but he still needs to really work on his maths."  
" He was never great with his maths." Mina giggled and walked over to the pantry where she took out a bag of chips.

" Samuel and I are gonna watch a movie in the lounge room together. Wanna join us?"  
" No thanks. I'm gonna go back to the basement to work on my project."  
" Okie then." Mina walks off to the lounge room as Marco breathes out a sigh of relief.  
' Stupid Mina.' He thought as he goes back to the basement. He told Jean he wasn't going to do anything to him while the two were home. He suddenly remembers he needs to get him some food and water and then re-gag him after he eats and drinks. He goes into the kitchen and takes out a water bottle from the fridge.

The water was freezing cold which was perfect. He then grabs some snacks from the pantry and takes all that to the basement.  
" I'm back with food and water, Jean," Marco announces. Jean stops struggling and trying to loosen his restraints as he looks at his friend. The tear stained tracks on his face were something Marco instantly noticed.  
" Why were you crying?" He asks as he places the food and bottle down.  
" Please...Marco...I wanna be let out...Please just be joking..." Jean pleaded feeling the lump in his throat come back.

Marco sighs and picks the bottle back up. He takes the cap off of it before shoving the head of the bottle in Jean's mouth and making him drink the cool liquid. He coughs before figuring he better swallow the water. Once half of the bottle had been drunk, he takes it out of his mouth and puts the lid back on. His captured friend starts coughing from having to gulp it down so quickly.

" I'm gonna go to your apartment tonight to get some of your clothes and stuff, okay?" He smiles at him. Jean didn't answer. He was still trying to process the situation. The only question that ran through his head was ' Why Marco? Why?'.

He was too deep in thought that he didn't notice Marco leave again.  
" How long does he plan to keep me here...? Is he going to kill me? Why Marco? Why...?" As Jean questioned out loud he found himself bursting into tears again.

Marco walks into the lounge room where he found Samuel and Mina staring intensely at the tv as they watch an action movie.  
" Hey you two, I'm going out again. I'll be back in an hour."   
" K."  
" Mhm." Were the responses he received from the two. 

He leaves the apartment and gets in his car. He wastes no time driving back to Jean's place. He unlocks the front door and goes to Jean's room. He starts grabbing clothes that he knew he wore often. He opens the closet and found it was extremely messy. He starts going through everything that was on the floor of the closet. It was just clothes that hadn't been through the wash yet. He picks up a bundle of mixed dirty clothing and sniffs. He shudders at the beautiful scent and puts them down.

He grabs one of Jean's rarely used duffle bags and crams everything he was going to bring to his captured friend inside of it. He leaves the room and walks into the bathroom. He grabs his toothbrush and opened the bottom cupboards. There wasn't much in there besides soap that Jean barely used. He closed the cupboards and decided that was all he needed to get. He leaves Jean's place and goes back home.

When he arrived home, Samuel and Mina had appeared to have gone out. Marco only smirked at this and went down to the basement.  
" Oh Jean~! We can finally have some fun~!" He cooed.


End file.
